Because of you
by BeMyHero01
Summary: a romantic Zutara story. When Zukos uncle disapers Katara has a soft side for the prince.Suspence..action..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Fallin' 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Aang. Katara woke up almost automatically.

"Whets wrong Aang?" Katara Shrieked.

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream." Aang said. Aang looked over at Toph. She was rubbing her head because she hit it on her stone shelter when she heard the air bender scream.

"Ok them Aang. Just go back to sleep. We have a long trip in the morning." Katara told him. Aang smiled slightly and went to sleep. Just then she felt a pressure in her lower stomach. 'Oh I really gata pee!' She thought. She ran off into the woods and behind a tree.

"Huh?" Katara quietly gasped as she heard quiet sobs. She followed the sound until she came to the last person she expend to be crying, Zuko. She felt bad for the prince. She went over to him. But she kept her distance.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked.

Zuko whipped the tears from his eyes. "I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like it. What's wrong?" Katara asked. What could make a prince cry?

"Its nothing. Why would you care any way?" Zuko asked. What would a water peasant want with a prince?

"I just do. Do you want to come back to camp with me?" Katara asked. She changed the subject easily.

"Sure." Zuko said. He rolled his eyes. He didn't have anywhere else to stay any way. They walked back to camp.

About a Half Hour Later… 

Zuko and Katara were lying down on the beach where they camped looking at the lovely midnight sky. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. But finally something happened to break it.

"So, Zuko, why were you crying any way?" Katara asked the prince.

"Because girl, I just did. Ok?" Zuko snarled at the water bender.

"You know I have a name." Katara snapped back.

"I know." Zuko said.

"Then why don't you call me by my name instead of girl, peasant, water bender…" Katara requested.

"Umm, what is your name?" Zuko asked feeling rather stupid after saying that.

She laughed a little. "Its Katara."

"Oh. Ok. Katara." Zuko said. It was something rite there that made them just click.

The Bright full moon cast over the two, almost like magic. Zuko looked at Katara and all he could see was her sparkling blue eyes. Katara looked over at Zuko she looked at his eyes. She saw little flames glimmered.

Katara blushed. 'Why am I feeling this way?' She questioned herself.

The two of them got closer and closer until there bodies touched. There heads got closer tougher. Zuko laid a soft kiss on her lips. Katara didn't respond.

After that the two of them didn't talk for the rest of the night.

Morning 

Katara's eyes fluttered open. She snuggled into the warmth around her. Almost like she forgot about what happened last night. She turned around to see Zuko sleeping like a baby with his favorite teddy bear in his arms.

"Katara." Toph called. Katara slipped out of Zuko's arms without waking him. She snuck over to Toph.

"Who is that guy? I saw you with him last night." Toph stated.

"He's…Zuko." Katara said with a little pink color to her face.

"Scene you have him. Can I have Aang?" Toph asked shyly with a red blush to her face.

"I was never with Aang. So of coarse you can have him." Katara told her.

"Ok." Toph said and gave Katara a big bear hug.

Sokka began to wake up. He snapped open his icy blue eyes and screamed, "FIRE NATION WHERE UNDER ATTACK!"

Zuko opened his eyes in anger. "stupid present" Zuko mumbled.

"Sokka he's not our enemy any more! Those three crazy girls are!" Katara screamed.

"Then what is he!" Sokka protested.

"He's…he's…with me!" Katara yelled.

"Oh..my...god.." Sokka whispered before passing out.

Zuko smirked. Then looked out to shore. There was a royal fire nation ship heading their way. Not even a 100 miles away. The ship got closer and within twenty minutes the deck was open rite in front of him and out was coming…

* * *

kinda a short start...but reviews are welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

And out stepped out in front of Zuko was no one other than Azula. They both glared at each other.

"Back off Zue-Zue. I'm here for the Avatar." Azula snarled.

"Get away little sister the Avatar is mine!" Zuko snarled. The two of them locked their eyes into a glare so mean that satin would think it was bad.

"I told you to back off!" Azula screamed as she started to gather energy to make lightning.

"I'm not moving Zula! I told you, the Avatar is mine!" Zuko snarled. This time he was ready for the attack.

"You asked for it!" Azula warned she shot lightning at Zuko. But what happened was not normal. It went through his fingertips, through his stomach, out his other fingertips, and rite back at Azula. The blow through her to the ground.

Azula was stunned. She didn't know that move. How did he know that? She tried to get up. But her abdomen killed. She saw blood start to drip out of her uniform. Zuko stood above his sister.

"The Avatar is mine." He stated. He shot fire at her. She screamed as the fire burned her shoulder.

"H-h-how?" Azula stuttered as tears flooded out of her eyes. The pain was over whelming her.

Zuko looked at the solders and Azula's friends.

"Who's next?" Zuko said sounding dangerous. No one answered they just looked at the crying princess.

"No one? Good. You. Solder." Zuko said pointing to a random solder.

"Yes sir." The solder said sounding firm. He respected Zuko now because he didn't want to get hurt or killed.

"Capture the avatar, or any of there little friends, bring them to the ship, and put them under lock and key with the best men you've got along with Azula.

"Yes sir." The solder said. Slotted him, and did as he were told to do.

Since Azula's cure was one of the best in the fire nations fleet Aang and his friends didn't stand a chance. Within 30 minutes Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Momo, And Appa were all captured. It was a bloody battle.

"Solder." Zuko called. "Give me the girl."

"Yes sir." The solder said and gave Katara to Zuko.

Katara looked up at Zuko, he smirked.

"What are you going to do with me?" She whispered.

"Oh, you'll see." Zuko said. They walked around the ship for a while until he found a fairly large room with everything in it.

A Canopy bed, nice warm thick blankets, silk sheets, and big fluffy pillows. It had a priceless carpet. Made out of flying bison fir. It was died so it had a fire nation symbol on it. On the walls it had swards that must of cost 800 gold coins each.

But what dazzled Katara the most were the jewelry, the dresses, and the hairpieces. They were all way out of her price range.

"Zuko, these are amazing." Katara said. Holding up the jewelry.

"Oh, you like them? You can have them. The dresses, the jewels, the hair thingies. Everything. She has a lot more at home.

"Thank-you." Katara said. She had never seen anything like this before. And it was given to her just like that. Damn Zuko must really hate his sister.

"Go ahead put one on." Zuko requested, really wondering what she would look like in his sister's cloths.

Ten minutes later she came out. Zuko felt a small blush come across his face. She was beautiful. She had her hair up in a Japanese style. She had on red, pink, and white eye shadow. She had on lip-gloss, mascara, and eyeliner. She had on big round earrings. She had a komodo that was red black orange.

"How do I look?" Katara asked.

"Uaaa, good. I guess." Zuko said looking away, trying to hide his blush from Katara. But, it didn't work. She just giggled a little.

'Her voice is like an angel's.' Zuko thought. He quickly snapped out of it. He walked out of the room to make sure that every body knew who was boss.

In the Holding cells… 

"Wow this sucks." Sokka complained as he went through his bag for any source of food in there.

"Yah, I no Sokka. But things will get better." Aang said attempting to make lighter of the situation that they were in.

"No, it won't get better. Where trapped, don't know what the hell happened, and where stuck in a cell on a fire nation ship with Mr. Oh I'll starve if I don't have food every 3 seconds!" Toph yelled.

"Yah I guess your rite, we could be in Katara's shoes rite now." Aang said. The two of them agreed.

Katara 

The door opened. Zuko walked in. "You hungry?" Zuko asked.

"A little." She replied.

"Then come down to the dining hall with me." Zuko requested.

"Yah ok." She said rolling her eyes at the prince.

Several minutes later… 

(Dining Hall)

They walked by a couple of solders eating. The first one got one look at Katara and said, "Damn look at the ASS on that!"

* * *

Sorry ppl! My computer was Fked up yesturday! It wouldnt let me add chapters! lol well reviews are appericheted!

-BeMyHero01-


End file.
